


Kanaya Is quite The Kinky One

by SerenityWritesThings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Burning, Cooking, F/M, Sewing, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityWritesThings/pseuds/SerenityWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Was Really Really Bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kanaya Is A Creepy And Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddyWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyWritesThings/gifts).



I’m Not Going To Let Him Feel So Atrocious. Thats Just Not What I Do. I Had Nothing Better To Do So I Invited Him To My Hive. Dear Sollux Is So Frail That He Had A Reaction To The Scents Of My Perfumes.  
I Couldnt Just Have Him Throwing Up All Over My Beautiful Cashmere Carpet. Not That I Don’t Care About Him Puking. No, No His Health Is Important To Me.  
My Motherly Instincts Arrive As Soon As He Shows Signs Of Sickness. I Lift Him Off Of The Ground And Caress Him On The Way To The Living Respiteblock. I Gently Lay Him Across The Comfortable Pillows But Not Before Kicking Them Into The Most Comfortable Position They Can Be Placed. I Can Hardly Resist Curling Up Next To Him And Cuddling.  
I Wipe Away That Thought Trying Not To Be Turned On By His Endearing Position. I Wander Over To The Cooking Respiteblock. Sollux Must Need Something To Eat. He Is Severely Thin. I Highly Doubt He Will Eat Anything But A Decimal Of The Food I Will Feed Him But Its Worth A Try. I Hear Him Moaning From Here. This Just Couldn’t Be Turning Me On More…  
Sadly Aradia Wouldn’t Approve Of This. I Was Brought Back Into Reality By A Piercing Pain In My Foot. It Seems As Though I Have Stepped Onto A Sewing Pin. How Could This Be Here? I Could Have Sworn That I Checked The Floor After Making My Newest Dress.  
The Swift Motions Of The Alternian Silk, Beautiful Blues And Greens. After All Those Were Just Recently Proclaimed To Be The Most Delicious Blood Colors In My Judgment. The Fluffed Fabric With An Elastic Waist And A Cunning V-neck That I Just Couldnt Resist Adding Onto It. I May Just Take A Stroll To The Alternian Flee Market And Sell It For A Few Shilings If None Of My Alternian Friends Would Desire To Have It. I Highly Doubt I Will Be Giving Anymore Of My Works To Miss Serket Without An Explanation. Aradia May Just Like To Have It Tattered And Split Into A Million Pieces. All My Hard Work Would Also Be Ruined If I Gave It Nepeta Or Terezi Because They Would Feel The Need To Color On It Or Claw At It.  
But Away With These Shenanigans. I Came In Here To Cook For The Poor Dear. I Have Recently Stoked Up On Human Food For The Time Being. Hopefully He Will Want It. I Will Be Pleased If He Just Eats A Small Portion Instead Of None At All. I Begin Making The Tastiest Human Dish I Can Think Of.  
Once I have Finished This Wonderful Delicacy, Cheese soufflé. This Is A Puffy Dish Of Cheese And Eggs With A Delicious White Sauce. I Added My Own Special Ingredient For Even More Taste. I Prance Over To Sollux. Not A Moment OF Time Can Be Wasted. This Looks To Be The Most Delicious Thing I Have Ever Made. Looks Are Just About All That Matters.  
As I Enter The Living Respiteblock Sollux Opens His Eyes Slowly But They Only Open About An Inch Of There Regular Size. So Appealing! I Cant Help But To Just Stare For A Few More Seconds. I Cant Tell What He Is Looking At. Yes, That Will Be My Excuse.


	2. I Believe Sollux Is Equally Ready

kanaya ha2 been 2tariing me down for liike two miinute2. ii dont thiink 2he even realiize2 that iim lookiing at her. that2 what2 2o great about thii2 p2iioniic 2hiit ii can do.ii really do feel a biit 2trange after 2niiffiing all of her perfume2 iin. earliier 2he ru2hed me out2iide 2o ii could puke there. ii dont 2ee why that green carpet ha2 2o much iimportance. iif iit2 liike the2e piillow2 then ii under2tand, but they dont look liike they would even feel clo2e two the 2ame. 2he fiinally break2 away from thii2 trance and walk2 over two me wiith thii2 yellow dii2h iin her hand2. ii thiink iit2 yellow anyway. ii can only 2ee out of one eye riight now. 2he whii2per2 iin a 2weet,calm voiice, "Are You Feeling Any Better My Dear," ii ju2t keep lookiing at her.maybe 2he wiill hold me agaiin iif ii ju2t 2ay nothiing. 2he look2 a biit worriied riight now actually. but after a miinute or two ii ju2t get up a biit 2lowly and 2ay "ii thiink 2o." ii grabbed at the plate of earth food but 2he refu2e2 and begiin2 two feed iit two me. iive only eaten two deciimal2 of iit, but 2he keep2 forciing iit iintwo my mouth. ii cant take iit. tear2 begiin rolliing down my cheek2. ii wa2 hopiing 2he would 2top feediing iit two me. but 2he 2eem2 two be iignoriing my tear2 or 2omethiing. when ii fiinally ju2t cant take thii2 anymore everythiing become2 blacker than u2ual.


	3. Kanaya Begins To Go All Out

The Tears That Were Just Proceeding To Roll Down His Smooth Face. They Were Just Too Much For Me To Handle. His Unconsciousness Came To My Advantage. I Pounced On Him Like I Had Professional Lessons From Nepeta. His Beautiful Wet Eyes Were So Indulging!I Lean In Closely. I Steal A Kiss From Those Neutral Lips.  
Without Me Noticing it Begins To Escalate. My Tongue Is Down His Throat. Such A Small Body, Im Almost Afraid To Hurt It. But Those Fears Arent That Considerable. I Just Start Ripping Of The Fabrics From His Body. Once I See His Ribs Showing Through His Skin. I Go All Out.


	4. She Wouldve Thought I Was Knocked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry These Chapters Are Kinda Short. I Just Decided To Make Each Chapter A Different Characters Part

liittle diid kanaya know that ii had regaiined my con2ciiou2ne22 before 2he began riippiing my clothe2 from my body. ii wa2nt 2ure iif 2he wa2 gonna hurt me. ii thiink ii actually want her two. though ii contiinued two keep my liifele22 compo2ure. ii couldnt help but two yelp when 2he 2tarted me22iing around wiith my bulge. the warm feeliing from her fiinger2 made me yelp. 2he notiiced riight away but diidnt a2k me thii2 iimportant que2tiion untiil after 2he began two tell me what 2he wanted.  
2he ju2t wanted a ta2te of my blood. ii told her ye2 but 2he had two rea22ure me of the paiin iit would mo2t liikely cau2e do two her motherly way2. ii promii2ed ii could take iit. 2he gave me a look before proceediing. her fang2 penetrated my 2kiin. They weren’t in all the way yet iit wa2 enough two cau2e a tear two form.  
they began 2eepiing iin deeper and deeper. ii ju2t had two let out a 2mall whiimper. the tear2 were rolliing a biit more rapiidly.iim 2ure 2he only diid thii2 two cau2e me two go uncon2ciiou2 agaiin iin order to do whatever 2he wanted wiithout hurtiing me... or at lea2t wiithout me feeliing the paiin 2traiight away. everythiing began two fade a2 ii driifiited off iintwo yet another deep piit of blackne22.


	5. Horny Troll Split The Hole

Why Did I Just Do Such A Thing? I Really Am Quite A Horny Troll Today… Heehee… That Was Really Not Needed But Everyone Needs A Little Laugh Every Once In A While. Once Sollux Passed Out Again Because Of His Loss Of Blood I Decided It Was Time To Engage.   
My Bulge Was Acting Quite Quickly. I Inserted It Into His Nook Without Any Hesitation. Such A Slick Nook I Just Couldn’t Help Myself But To Get Rough With Him. My Bulge Was Just About To Split his Nook Open. I Really Didn’t Want To Hurt Him But I Was So Intrigued. The Thought Of His Pain Actually Interested Me. I Couldn’t Believe That I Was Thinking Such Things. But I Liked It.


End file.
